Conflitos
by Watashinomori
Summary: Terceiro lugar no II Challenge SR do Fórum 3V. Slash Sirius Remus Finalizada.


**Conflitos**

Tarde, muito tarde. Escuro, nem tanto. Frio, isso sim ele temia. O frio estranho diverso das noites comuns. E a escuridão aumentando. Ele tinha que acha-lo. Achar o que procurava. O que procurava mesmo? Uma réstia de felicidade forte suficiente para um patrono, mas não era isso que ele estava procurando antes. O que era? Sua mente lhe falhou nessa hora o deixando sozinho com a nova realidade. Aquela escuridão insana e confusa, junto com aquela tristeza já conhecida, mas agora tão intensificada que o derrubara no chão.

"Remmie" uma voz distante gritou.

Sim, era isso que procurava! Ele. Era ele quem procurava. _Atenha-se a isso! ­_Gritou consigo mesmo. Mas o que era que tinha para falar? Forçou sua mente ao máximo. Gritos e choros foram escutados.

"Quantos?" sua voz falhava e tremia.

"Dez comensais, dois dementadores, sete aurores, eu e você. Agora levanta. Tá tudo bem."

"Não está. Eu não sei por quê. Mas não está. Eu não consigo me lembrar."

"Esqueça. O reforço está vindo. A Ordem está chegando."

Ordem. Ordem da Fênix. Isso tinha a ver com o recado para Black. Mas o que? 'Comensais' também estava na mensagem, mas agora tudo que estava na sua mente eram as dores da lua-cheia.

"Siri..." sua voz falhava ainda mais. Black prendeu a respiração. Remus ficava muito mal na presença de dementadores.

"Os Aurores estão lidando com tudo. E nós lutaremos assim que a Ordem chegar."

Isso! Tudo voltou a mente com força total. Lupin empurrou o amigo para longe.

"Ela não virá!"

"Quê? Você ainda está delirando, querido?" Sirius corou logo após falar. Só chamava Remus assim em seus devaneios. Mas para sua sorte ele parecia não ter escutado.

"Não, não virá! Eles encontraram um grupo maior de comensais. Eu fui mandado para te avisar que somos apenas quem estiver aqui, sem reforços e ajudas. Então pára de me empurrar para longe da droga da batalha e me deixa logo quebrar os narizes de alguns comensais."

"Pára aí" Sirius falou imponente. Mas sem aumentar o tom. "Você está mal, tem dementadores ali" e apontou o local em que os aurores estavam levando uma verdadeira surra. "e você é muito suscetível a eles. Eu não vou deixar você ir para lá. Se não vai haver reforços, você fica aqui e eu vou!"

Ele já havia levantado e passado do garoto a sua frente. Virou e passou a mão pelo peito do outro a pousando no ombro direito.

"Não permitiria nunca que te fizessem mal, mais do que já fizeram" abraçou levemente e saiu.

Remus ficou paralisado. Seu corpo tremia numa convulsão retardada de prazer. Fazia um tempo que nutria atração por um certo animago. Mas sempre foram amigos e sempre estavam em contato constante, mas nunca assim. E ele ia deixar seu melhor amigo numa batalha como aquela, sendo que podia usar qualquer desculpa para ficar perto demais?

Mas para seu desespero, assim que chegou a uma determinada distância caiu no chão, novamente infortunado com a magia dos dementadores. Os gritos, as dores, o nojo das pessoas tudo rodopiando em sua mente, mais claro do que a cena em questão. Porém, no meio da confusão, no meio daquele precipício em que estava sendo largado, uma réstia de felicidade voltou a sua mente. Ainda com o frescor momentâneo de ter sido criada há pouco. A mão de Sirius escorregando em seu peito até atingir o seu ombro. Como impedir um sorriso de vir à tona? Todos estavam ocupados brigando com comensais ou consigo mesmo para fazer um patrono, e Lupin se enquadraria nessa luta interna se não fosse pela cena de há pouco. O lobisomem a chamou com todas as suas forças e gritou o feitiço.

Uma luz prateada e com uma forma visível correu para o dementador mais próximo o expulsando, depois para o que estava distante. Então buscou alguma coisa um pouco mais longe e voltou para quem o conjurara e sumiu pouco depois de curvar sua linda cabeça canina.

Mas não ficou muito tempo apreciando o seu patrono, pois já se engolfara na batalha ali presente. Lutava com um comensal qualquer. Não via seu rosto e de quê lhe valeria saber seu nome? Apenas tinha que derruba-lo. Só isso.

A batalha não perdurou muito. Algo fizera todos os comensais sumirem. Algo como um chamado que apenas eles viram. Isso não importava a ele, entretanto.

Sirius caminhava em sua direção com passos fundos, bufando. Lupin pôs uma mão atrás da cabeça e sorriu de forma culpada.

"Eu disse."

"Agora não, Siri" ele passou a mão em volta do ombro do amigo e o guiou para longe.

Black desaparatou assim que Remus o soltou, e este o seguiu sem outra alternativa. Porém cada um estava em sua casa agora, longe o suficiente para não brigarem um com o outro. Porém o irrelevante fator de serem vizinhos no mesmo andar não ajudava muito.

A porta de Remus fora espancada com tanta força que ele precisou correr para abri-la. O amigo bufava do outro lado apenas algumas horas após terem voltado.

"Certo que eu te desobedeci, mas precisa quebrar a minha porta?" disse chateado.

"EU TINHA FALADO PARA VOCÊ NÃO IR LUTAR."

"Eu espantei os dementadores."

"Você estava cansado, foi lua cheia há apenas dois dias, você quer que eu faça o quê, sorria e diga que você fez bem? Eu podia ter perdido uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida hoje!"

"Eu já sou grandinho, Sirius. Posso muito bem batalhar. Nós ficamos no mesmo nível" gritou de volta se levantando.

"Não com uma lua cheia ainda recente!"

"A lua cheia acabou!"

"Mas os efeitos dela em Remus Lupin ainda vão perdurar por uns tempos!"

"Assim eu nunca vou lutar!"

Sirius avançou ameaçadoramente até ele.

"E você quer lutar para quê? Suicídio?"

"Não. Mas até que isso seria melhor que a sua super proteção!"

Sirius virou visivelmente ofendido. Remus mordeu o lábio inferior, tocou levemente o ombro dele.

"Siri, eu não..." disse baixinho, arrependido.

O amigo bateu em sua mão.

"Quis sim!"

"Não, eu não quis!"

"Quis sim!"

"NÃO!"

"SIM!"

Remus desatou a rir. Black virou irritado e puxou seu cabelo com raiva.

"Pára de rir! Não tem graça" falou zangado.

Lupin acariciava o lugar onde a mecha puxada estava presa a seu coro-cabeludo.

"Ah é? Pois eu vejo muita graça em dois marmanjos brigando feito duas crianças!" disse chateado.

O animago bufou e puxou o cabelo do amigo. Este não agüentou e começou a revidar. Pouco depois estavam um bolo humano no chão, se arranhando e puxando cabelo. Quando finalmente se largaram foi a vez de Black desatar a rir.

"E agora o que _você _viu de engraçado?" quase gritou com raiva.

"Dois marmanjos crescidos brigando feito mulher por uma discussão própria para duas crianças" falou entre risos.

Remus riu também. Sirius o puxou pelo ombro. Colocou a cabeça do lobisomem em seu peito e acariciou seus cabelos. Lupin estava vermelho, tanto pelas feridas causadas na briga, quanto por estar naquela posição com seu melhor amigo, pior, por gostar de se encontrar naquela posição. Se ele levantasse a cabeça para ver o rosto de Black perceberia que o animago se encontrava na mesma situação, corado e arranhado.

O lobisomem se aconchegou no peito do outro rapaz e se deixou guiar pelas mãos que remexiam seus cabelos bagunçados.

"Desculpa. Eu sei que às vezes parece que eu não confio em você para lutar, mas é que eu tenho medo que você se machuque. É que você fica tão frágil pouco depois da lua cheia que você pode não agüentar lutar."

"Sirius, você falou você demais naquela frase!"

Eles riram. A outra mão do moreno avançou sobre o tórax do garoto em seu peito, o abraçando. As mãos do rapaz de cabelos claros ficaram sobre a mão em seu tórax. E então adormeceram. Passaram a noite ali, dormindo tranquilamente no tapete do apartamento de Remus John Lupin.

"Não acorde eles Jimmie. Estão tão fofos."

"Ah Lil, qual a graça. Tenho que pregar uma boa peça, ou no mínimo uma foto."

"Ah, Jimmie. Pára com isso. Vamos, a gente vem depois do almoço."

"Não!" um barulho de máquina fotográfica foi escutado e os garotos que dormiam no tapete acordaram.

"Olha o que você fez, senhor Potter!" uma voz feminina, que fazia pouco tempo estava calma e ponderada ralhou.

A primeira coisa que Lupin viu foi um Prongs risonho sobre si.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Ahn?" só então ele lembrou de Sirius sob si. "Ah..."

James riu. Mas uma mão bateu nele.

"Eu tava dormindo!" Padfoot resmungou com a voz embargada. "E não revele esse filme!" disse tentando trazer Moony de volta de maneira discreta, puxando sua camisa.

"Té parece. Os dois pombinhos dormindo juntinhos" e gargalhou.

"Eu e o Remus não somos pombinhos."

"Não?"

"Não."

"Lil, amor, pega para mim um salgadinho na cozinha... eu acho que tem na dispensa de cima."

"Pegue você, Potter!"

"Lil... por mim" fez cara de cervo abandonado para reforçar sua afirmação.

A garota saiu resmungando. James lançou um olhar maroto para os amigos.

"Então sem problemas com vocês se eu fizer..."

"O quê?" perguntou Moony erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Prongs apenas sorriu maliciosamente e olhou diretamente para Sirius que sem entender sentou ao lado de Lupin. Então ele sentiu sobre seu peso um corpo masculino que buscava com ânsia sua boca, e a encontrando começou a pressionar uma boca contra ela. Isso não durou mais que uns dois minutos, quando Potter se recompôs e ficou rindo da cara dos amigos. Em seguida se levantou e caminhou até a cozinha.

"Amor, não achou a dispensa?" perguntou para a namorada.

Lupin estava parado, olhando abismado para seu amigo.

"Remmie, eu não quis nada disso. Não fui eu, foi o maluco do Prongs."

"Por que está se justificando?" perguntou, ainda mirando o nada.

"Não sei."

"De que me importa se você fica com um amigo ou com uma garota?"

"Remus..."

"Não precisa se justificar" levantou tremendo levemente, ainda pasmo.

"Pára! Deixa eu falar."

"O quê?" quase gritou.

"Eu não quis aquele beijo. É sério!"

Lupin virou irritado. Sirius o agarrou pelos ombros e o virou com força, chocalhando o garoto freneticamente.

"Quer me escutar, ou tá difícil?"

Moony conseguiu sair do alcance de Padfoot.

"Com você me balançando pra um lado e pro outro tá!" disse chateado.

Black sorriu. Talvez fosse hora de falar. Se não, bem ele arriscaria.

"Eu não quis beijar o Prongs. Mas é apenas pelo fato de ele ser... o Prongs..."

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando-o incrédulo.

"Então quer dizer que você se sente atraído por homens?"

Sirius corou furiosamente. Era mais difícil que em seus devaneios.

"Bem, sim e não."

"Não entendi."

"Eu não me sinto atraído por todos os homens, apenas por um em especial, e não é o Prongs,"

Remus sentiu seu estômago sumir, a casa desabar, e seu coração ir saltitando até a panela lá na cozinha.

"Quem?"

Ele estava quase chorando. Olhando o homem a sua frente. Não saberia o que fazer se ele respondesse qualquer outro nome diferente do seu. Não podia ver seu próprio rosto, mas sabia que devia estar com uma expressão estranha.

Black começou a enrolar a bainha da camisa. Era desesperador. Era a hora de gritar 'você', mas não conseguia.

"É um amigo. Bem, eu só acho que não devia guardar segredos de você. Vem, vamos comer, você está péssimo. Não se preocupe, eu não sou uma ameaça."

Lupin se deixou guiar por Padfoot até a cozinha. James e Lily estavam em um momento íntimo. Eles então viraram e voltaram para a sala. Sentaram cada um em um canto do sofá. Olharam-se e cada um disse o nome do outro ao mesmo tempo.

"Você primeiro, Padfoot."

Ele se aproximou lentamente e passou uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

"Nah... fale você primeiro. Eu não tenho exatamente alguma coisa para falar."

Remus corou, estava começando a entender a situação, mas como acreditar? Já acontecera tanta coisa boa em sua vida que duvidava que algo mais pudesse vir a ser bom.

"Eu me importo com quem você esteja a fim. Eu sou seu amigo eu gostaria que você me confiasse o nome" ele dizia vagarosamente. Olhando nos olhos do amigo que estava perigosamente perto. Buscando se afastar o máximo possível que os braços do sofá e de Sirius permitiam.

O Maroto a sua frente sorriu maliciosamente e olhou de maneira muito obscena todo o corpo do garoto que segurava. Ele se remexeu até ficar numa posição não muito decente. Remus estava muito corado. Ele se inclinou um pouco, seus narizes roçaram.

"Você irá saber. Não se preocupe."

Padfoot cobriu a distância entre eles. Selando os lábios nos do Maroto a sua frente. Beijando-o calmamente. Incitando e provocando, esperando a resposta, mas ainda assim ele mantinha-se impassível. Sirius provocou ainda mais com as mãos, mas nada do seu lobisomem reagir. Então ele parou de beijar e ficou um tempo parado, junto a Remus, se forçando a não chorar. Depois começou a se afastar, lentamente. Uma mão pousou em suas costas, o puxando de volta e reiniciando o beijo.

Eles se mantiveram assim por um bom tempo. Quando Sirius cansou dos lábios do amigo e rumou para o pescoço, o lobisomem aproveitou para murmurar algo em seu ouvido.

"Você não achou que eu deixaria você escapar achou?"

"Por um momento eu juro que sim, e eu não quero nunca mais sentir o que eu senti naquele instante" ele murmurou contra o ombro de Moony, voltando a beijá-lo, pondo um fim na conversa.


End file.
